Data processing devices such as portable personal computers, mobile telephones, personal media devices and so on, provide users with an increasing number of functions. For example, even a relatively inexpensive mobile telephone might nowadays be expected to provide functions including audio/video playback, internet access, email, content streaming, instant messaging, satellite assisted navigation functionality and so on.
Providing a graphical user interface that enables a user to easily and conveniently understand and use all the available functionality on such devices can be quite difficult. Conventional personal computer “desktop” type graphical user interfaces in which the various functions available to a user are accessed by selecting an icon or the like are less appropriate for data processing devices with limited display space. Moreover, such conventional graphical user interfaces can become increasingly difficult to use when there are a large number of functions available to chose from and display.